Lil Yuri - Money Longer Remix
'''Money Longer Remix '''is a remix of "Money Longer" by Lil Yuri and Lil Uzi Vert. Lyrics Lil Yuri I decided to do a remix cause why not Shoutout to Howard the Alien for inspiring me to do this Lil Uzi Vert Yah, it do not matter Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster 1: Lil Uzi Vert Money so old, dollars spoiled Yah, my lil bitch so spoiled Yah, I rub her down in oil Yah, I got money, now you know it Yah, diamonds on my teeth Yah, your shit look like foil Yah, Chris Brown said these hoes ain't loyal None of these hoes got no morals All my niggas G'ed up Yah, my glasses be Dita Never thought it would be days I could kick my feet up Never thought that she would need me that much if I leave her Lil Uzi Vert Yah, it do not matter Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster 2: Lil Yuri I got the floor up I be smashing down the money to Parkland Florida My cousin, yes, he be doing his business down in Georgia I took over the industry like The Borgias Right now I gotta keep my flow up Make sure my emo ego doesn't go down lower Gotaa keep my style a secret like Little Coca I've paid respects to X in Boca I'm not someone to be provoked-a You bitches need some yoga I'm not going down like Biggie My house more secure than the 3rd piggy I'm more iconic than Mickey I'm not trying to be hot like Nicki Bitch I'm like 18 you're like a thot I got mil's on me, what do you got I know all my friends, you always forgot your friends And I will protect my family until the end Lil Uzi Vert Yah, it do not matter Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster Turned to a savage, pocket got fatter, she call me daddy Smokin' that gas, gone off that Xanny, she on the powder Nowadays I am on, my haters got sadder Money got longer, speaker got louder, car got faster Triva * The art cover came from this. * Lil Yuri brings up Howart the Alien, a popular meme based on Money Longer. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Yuri Category:Singles